In the incineration of industrial waste and other varieties of waste, the generation of dioxin, a toxic substance, is becoming a big social problem. As a conventional incinerator for industrial waste and the like, the incinerator described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-108221 is known. This conventional incinerator provides a cylindrical combustion chamber in the incinerator main body. Within this combustion chamber, a plurality of air-supply pipes, which are formed in a U-shape with two horizontal portions, upper and lower, and one vertical portion, are provided to project toward the center of the incinerator. A lateral section of one of the upper and lower horizontal portion of each of the air-supply pipes is provided with a plurality of air nozzles, through which a high-pressure, high-temperature air is blown out in the circumferential direction of the combustion chamber. A swirling flow is generated within the combustion chamber by blowing out high-pressure, high-temperature air in the circumferential direction of the combustion chamber together with supplying oxygen, so that combustion efficiency is raised and also the generation of non-combusted components is curbed.
However, in the conventional incinerator, combustion efficiency was not sufficiently high and the generation of non-combusted components was detected. Therefore, the development of an incinerator of an even higher efficiency had been hoped for.
In order to resolve the conventional problems, the present invention have been made and an object of the present invention is to provide a high-performance incinerator capable of raising combustion efficiency for various wastes and curbing as much as possible the generation of non-combusted components and the like.